<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Vallerie by Alan975</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694393">A Vallerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan975/pseuds/Alan975'>Alan975</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS, Maiden, NOT FINAL PRODUCT, SERIUSLY! It's JUST THE OUTLINE, draft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan975/pseuds/Alan975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Vallerie had been through the metaphysical grinder a few too many times-<br/>(Yes, you read that right, no I did not spell metaphorical wrong)<br/>-And she is sick and tired of it.<br/>So what should a girl do in a world where she keeps getting gutted by fluffy former friends?<br/>why become a huntress of course!<br/>.<br/>..<br/>...</p>
<p>wait, moms alive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Vallerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766428">White Sheep</a> by Coeur Al'Aran.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the bare bones of the first draft, just throwing it out to see if anyone is interested while i work on ''the good stuff''.<br/>...And i'd like to point out that i got the idea of a Maiden named Violet BEFORE i read and even BEFORE ''the lonely Goddess'' was posted on FF, actually came up with it when i finished ''White Sheep'' and wondered how that cast would react if one of Salem's original kids popped up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Violet had had a stressful week, tracking her White-fang defector tracking White-Fang operations, preparing for the upcoming vytal festival, helping train Jaune and dealing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> to much teenage drama had left Violet in over her head with stress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine then how that affects her mood when she is suddenly called to the headmaster's office and faced not only by him and Goodwitch but General Ironwood and Qrow </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Branwen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had come there expecting... well, she didn't really <em>expect</em> anything but literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to be better than being faced with two stern looks, Ozpin’s infuriatingly calm face and a Branwen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had thought that she would either be expelled, imprisoned or even executed then and there before they started to sing praise over her and her teams achievements so far, even going so far as to presume that she would ‘no doubt win the tournament’ in the man's own, more fancy words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't fully been there for most of everything, not knowing how to react until now when the Headmaster seemed to be about to go on for another round of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>threateningly <strong>nice</strong></span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising a hand and getting the go ahead she, with a sigh, voiced the question that had been plaguing her mind  ''with all due respect sir, can you please just get to the point?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face portrayed a slight hint of amusement until his steely eyes locked onto hers </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Tell me Miss Vallerie, which is your favorite fairy tail?’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only reaction she gave was a raised eyebrow as she leaned back in her seat and loosely crossed her arms, but on the inside she was panneking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Calm down, calm down </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm donwcalmdown</span>
  </em>
  <b>calm! </b>
  <span>OK i thought that i had hid it good enough but apparently not what should i do i can’t just lie to their face but how am i going to get away with- </span>
  <b>oh</b>
  <span> God there watching me i gotta-)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She twiddle her thumbs as she hummed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>''a rather odd question’’ Ozpin </span>
  <span>chuckled</span>
  <span> and Branwen made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a snort  ''I have never really thought of one as a favorite, even though I've probably read nearly every single one that Remnant has to offer, but if i had to at least pick one, <em>branch</em>, then it would have to be those of the four Maidens’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin raised an eyebrow '' ''those of? not many are aware of any besides the one of the wizard’’ His voice gave nothing away but the same couldn't be said about the others with how the generals eyes narrowed or with how Branwen’s hand twitched towards his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’well’’ she started with a nervous chuckle ''I've gone through a good portion of the central Atlassian library over the years and the stories of the maidens are rarely a retelling, always seeming to be based on different events’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin stared into her eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time before his lips formed a small smile ''well that shouldn't be too surprising, they are, after all, mostly true’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the room until.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>''Soooo'' she drew out the word ''is this, like, some kind of recruitment pitch?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin gave of a positively smug aura as he entangled his fingers ''are you aware of how the powers of a Maiden is transferred?'' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet’s brows scrunched up trying to remember the hundreds of tails that she had read through ‘’vaguely, they are transferred to someone close to the deceased Maiden?’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She voiced it as much a statement as a question, Ozpin however gave no answer as he got out of his chair and started to walk towards the elevator with his group following a step behind ''If you could please follow along Miss Vallerie’’ he said as he pressed the elevator button.</span>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride down was <em>excruciatingly</em> slow, they seemed content to let her stew in confusion and anxiety as the elevator went </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>further down than even the basement level of Beacon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another few minutes the elevator stopped and opened up to a grand -if absurdly large- corridor of dark polished stone. Ozpin and Glynda took the lead with Ironwood and Branwen in tow, and then her, awkwardly following along a good four steps behind like the lost little duckling that she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Branwen looked in her direction, nearly radiating amusement ''you seem rather tense, kid’’ he said with barely hidden mirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>what gave it away! maybe it’s this damned-) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>her toughest cut of for a second before, slowly, a smirk creepped up on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’this place gives of the vibes of a cultists porno’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't get a reaction from the two Heatmasters, Qrow seemed amused if his bark of laughter was anything to go by, Glynda not so much as suddenly stumbling like a guy trying out high heels for a second wasn't a usual thing with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No conversation came after that but she was feeling a bit better with herself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Fear, what's that? no dark dungeon is going to scare me! i'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span>-)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were once again cut short as she noticed the change in her surroundings, or more accurately, a certain thing in the room they had entered that couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> catch her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>''-a Maiden’’ she whispered to herself as she gazed upon the woman in the overly complex contraption, one chamber with her ‘colleague’ and another completely empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin hummed in a light tone ''correct, Amber was attacked on her way to Vale and, for the first time in history, </span>
  <em>
    <span>part </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a maiden’s power was taken’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Violet huffed when no one seemed keen on following up on Mister Mysterio ''so, why am i here? i’m getting tired of you all acting like saying one complete sentence would end the world’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them exchanged a silent conversation of varying levels of serious glares above her head until the General coughed into his hand and took a step forwards ''this-'' he began and raised a hand towards the contraption above the two metal chambers. ''-machine is designed to fully transfer the Aura from one entity to another, and in theory, the Maiden powers as well’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin nodded and turned towards her ''we had hoped to, if you are willing, transfer what remains of Amber's power to you’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet stared at him, completely dumbfounded ''but wouldn't that kill her?’’ she mumbled as she looked over the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would never admit that she jumped when Branwen placed a hand on her shoulder from behind ''Amber is as good as dead, the machines are keeping her alive but that won't last forever and we'd rather not chance the powers seeking out its other half, someone willing to kill for power <em>usually</em> isn't one who should have it’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(well, that confirmed it, I've already got a target on my back, or front considering how this works)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a thought struck her ''Wait wait <em>wait</em>, why keep two eggs in the same basket? couldn't you just give it to Glynda?’’ she said while gesturing between Amber and the headmistress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...She was sure that she hadn't said anything funny but that certainly didn't stop Branwen from cackling, Ozpin seemed slightly amused, Ironwood had not changed a bit and Goodwitch, for the first time ever, smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again she totally didn't jump when Branwen clapped her on the back ''Making some big assumptions about your strength there, plus, Glynda doesn't qualify’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed in silence  ''Oh'' she whispered ''a- I didn't think it referred to a literal Maiden’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drunk seemed to be about to bust another gut had Ozpin not cleared his throat ''It does not, what Qrow is referring to is that to become a Maiden, one must be below thirty years of age which, to the surprise of most, Glynda is not’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath while her eyes shifted back to Amber ''Are y- Are we even sure that it would work, like, do they stack or is this all guesswork?’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four went completely silent, she would have taken that as a no had she not noticed, in the reflection of the capsule glass, that they were all staring at her with varying emotions, from surprise to disapproval or the, still somehow unreadable, wide eyes of Ozpin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly turning to look at all of them she let out a hesitant ''what?’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(oh what now! i didn't say anything wrong did i? all i did was ask if they sta-) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glynda took a step closer to her so that she filed Violets field of view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’This is not something that you can just go and </span>
  <em>
    <span>collect young lady!</span>
  </em>
  <span> the purpose of-’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glynda cut herself of when Violet slapped her own face, hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath she dragged it down to pinch the bridge of her nose ''Oh for the Gods sake, and here i was thinking that you all were capable people but no~ you're all morons!’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say that they were surprised by her sudden outburst would be an understatement, Glynda was about to just as loudly question her behavior before she threw her hand out to her left where an arc of Ice quickly grew until it met the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...The headmaster's stunned looks is a memory that she will cherish for years.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts? only nice ones or scalding criticism, no in between!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>